History Class
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: Jasper's history class is learning about the Civil War. Jasper is very knowledgable in the subject, but has he met his match? Read to find out! Short Story *Complete*


**Author notes:** Just a story funny Jasper story! Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. But I own the nameless teacher and Lily.

**History Class**

History was one of Jasper's best subjects and right now they were studying his favorite topic: The American Civil War. It didn't matter how many times he's gone through high school or college he enjoyed this subject far too much to quit going to school. He listened happily as the teacher droned on and on about things Jasper already knew by heart or stuff the history teacher got slightly backwards or wrong. Humans were weird like that, believing the first facts they stumbled across unless they were smart enough to research them.

Alright my minions…er… students," The class laughed. The teacher always tried to make class fun so her students would be happy to come to class and do the work. She rarely raised her voice, she answered questions as well as she could. Jasper could tell she enjoyed her job very much. "Does anyone know when General Thomas "Stonewall" Jackson died?" The teacher asked.

Jasper's hand shot up as well as another student's hand. Jasper glanced over. This was something new. Mondays was when the students were recovering from the weekend and didn't want to participate in class.

"Why don't we give another student a chance, alright Mr. Hale?" Jasper nodded and put his hand down. He glanced over at the girl who brushed her hair back. He couldn't help but wish that she'd get it wrong so he could correct or.

"General Jackson died on May 10, 1863 after developing pneumonia while recovering from wounds he received during the battle of Chancellorsville. He was accidentally shot by his own men and his left arm had to be removed by Doctor Hunter H. McGuire." The girl knew her history. "He left behind a wife and a infant girl. His last words were 'Let us cross over the river and rest under the shade of the trees.'" She finished her answer and was pleased. She gave more information that was necessary. Jasper was pleased.

"Very good." The teacher praised. Jasper smirked. It looked like there was competition in the classroom. As the teacher asked questions about the Civil War, the two went back and forth answering questions trying to best each other. Neither gave any other students a chance.

The girl's information was limited, but still, she knew more than most students in their class did. They were getting into the subject, both standing up, staring each other, leaning against the desk. Jasper was passionate about this subject and wasn't going to be bested by a silly human girl.

Jasper switched to his last ditch defense in besting the girl "Who was the youngest major in the whole confederate army?" He asked suddenly. This was knowledge that was rarely known. The girl's face soften, then hardened as she thought.

She put a finger to her mouth and frowned. He was happy. He had confused and stumped her. She had no idea. She shrugged at last. "Alright, Mr. Smarty pants. Who was the youngest Major in Confederate army?"

Jasper's smile widen. "Major Jasper Whitlock."

The girl smiled. "You know a lot about the Civil War. Perhaps you could teach me more?"

"I have books you can borrow." Jasper said. He was always ready to share knowledge of the war to those who were sharing.

The teacher glanced at the two. "Alright, for homework you're to write about General of the Civil War." The bell was about to ring. "And tomorrow, I will continue teaching. Thank you Jasper, thank you Lily." The two said their good-byes and left in different directions.

The teacher sat at her desk to take in what happened. She figured she must be doing something right, though they had only been learning about the civil war for four days. She smiled, pleased with her teaching abilities and took out a home baked cookie for a job well done.

If only she knew that Jasper Hale was Major Jasper Whitlock.

No, it was a good thing she didn't know. She'd have a heart attack.

_**The end.**_

****

**End notes:** Everything about General Jackson is true, right down to the doctor's name! Review please!


End file.
